Gotham Knights
by Thegardnerd
Summary: Bruce Wayne's homeworld is conquered by an evil empire, and he wants revenge.


A tremendous force shook the ship. If the vessel were grounded, one might call it and earthquake, but the Imperial Super Star Destroyer Executor, newly christened such by The Emperor himself, was light-years from the nearest planet. Sheltered from the icy death of deep space, the private chamber of the ship's master lay as dark as the heart of its occupant.

The lights and sounds of a dozen consoles blinking to life roused the Dark Lord from his mediation. His helmet clamped onto pale, bald, remains of a skull, and he cued the view screen. A simple statement rumbled as though echoed through an ancient cavern, "Report, Admiral Nizrahn."

The decorated officer on the display swallowed then said nervously, "My lord, we have traveled through the event horizon of a black hole, and have appeared to have survived the encounter."

"Explain the failure of your flight crew to avoid the black hole, Admiral." There was no anger in the bionic reverberations which made up Vader's voice, only expectation.

"My lord, it appeared suddenly to the starboard of the ship, all measures were taken to escape but we were pulled in. Our astronomic readings place us in no recognizable area of the galaxy. It must be a Rebel Trick."

"Don't be a fool Admiral. The rebels do not possess such a capability. Scout out for nearby inhabited systems."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

Vader shut down the view screen. Whatever power had affected his ship may be nearby. Vader sensed a shift in The Force, as if it were more focused. The Dark Lord of the Sith would find those responsible the black hole.

The man stood in the shadows and stared at the enormous building at the center of downtown Gotham City. The emblem of the Empire was etched into the left wall, while the sinewy symbol of the Sith was carved into the right. In the 25 years since the Executor's arrival and the submission of Earth under Imperial rule, more construction had occurred than in the previous 2000 years of human civilization.

The man swallowed as he stared at the red clad guards of the Temple. He had just finished Imperial basic training and was sent to Gotham because he had flagged sensitive on the screenings for Force aptitude. That was another gift of The Empire. For thousands of years, humans had heard stories and myths of superior, almost magical abilities and, thanks to alien conquerors, had now discovered that these myths were more often than not the truth. The Sith order were made up of the elite military officers who showed an aptitude for the force, and Bruce Wayne was about to join their ranks.

Not since his parents' death in the first Imperial invasion had Bruce been nervous about anything, and the training in the Sith Temple was no different. Quickly he rose to the top of his classes, and while others abandoned old human traditions and studies for training with the Force, Bruce engaged himself with the collective human and Imperial histories, fiction, mathematics, science, and physical training. Using The Force seemed more a tool to Bruce than a lifestyle, and it was one of many he studied.

3 years into his training, a full 2 years before most students even started practicing with a lightsaber, Bruce constructed his, using crystals of a deep emerald color. These crystals had been in his possession for more than 10 years, cut from a meteorite that he had found on a camping trip. His Blade glowed brighter and burned hotter than any he had seen on even the Sith Masters' sabers.

On his graduation day, 3 years later, Bruce was near completion of a journey that he had been planning since the first time he saw the jagged dagger in the sky that enslaved humanity. As the top acolyte of the temple, He was invited to the Imperial capital in Metropolis to take part in a ceremony for new Sith Masters. This was the day he had been waiting for, when he would face his parents' murderer, Darth Vader.

The Terrible Lord of the Sith had seized control of the world governments shortly after the unilateral surrender of all human military forces to the Empire, and was the sole seat of political, religious, and military power in the world. The cyborg emperor would die by the hand of the avenging student; this was the oath Bruce had given to his parents' graves.

The Ceremony was somber and foreboding with each Sith master kneeling and pledging fealty to Lord Vader or death. Bruce slipped behind to the back walls of the chamber and placed a cowl on his face, hiding his identity to the room. He ignited his lightsaber, bathing the crowd of Sith knights and masters in flickering green light. Bruce spoke and the room listened.

"30 years ago you destroyed my family and enslaved my planet. Killing you won't free my people or revive my parents, but you and I cannot share the same soil for another day."

Vader stood silent for what seemed an eternity. Finally he spoke, drawing his saber. "As You Wish."

Bruce ran to the mechanized killer, saber ready to strike, and was not surprised to see Vader's left hand rise and curl as if to strangle the air. He quickly reached out with the force, dissipating the Dark Lord's intended attack. Vader was caught off guard, but only for a moment. Red met Green in a crash of sparks and a flash of light.

The two traded blows back and forth, each strike landing harder and faster than the one before. Bruce reached into his belt for a conventional steel blade, intending to strike the control panel for Vader's cybernetic suit. Vader saw the blade and pushed it away with the force, causing it to strike one of the knights witnessing the duel. Bruce was knocked to the ground.

Rolling just in time to avoid a killing blow, he climbed on the back of the Sith Lord, attempting to remove the creature's helmet. As he grappled with the seal of the helmet, he fended off blow after blow from Vader's saber. Surprised and desperate, Vader stabbed his weapon through his mechanical left arm and connected with his attacker. Bruce felt the plasma blade sear his torso, cutting into his ribs and lungs and instantly cauterizing the wound. He fell from his attack on Vader, attempting to kick at the Sith Lord's legs on his way down.

He saw the ruined remains of Vader's Arm and grew hopeful. Standing again he resumed his attack on Vader, but Vader was prepared this time. Not one of Bruce's blows landed, each strike deftly parried by his opponent. Vader pressed his defense and seized a lapse in Bruce's concentration to hurl his body across the room with The Force. Bruce Slammed into the chamber wall, the wound in his side breaking open. He pushed himself up and stood to face Vader.

He knew his wound would be a fatal one, and he had to act quickly to end the duel. Hitting hard on the left side, he took advantage of Vader's missing arm, pressing his attack harder than ever. Blow after blow were blocked with an increase in difficulty. Bruce reached out and grasped his opponent's blade arm, impaling himself and his object of revenge on each others' blades. He reached out with the Force to the steel knife embedded in the dead Sith Acolyte, summoning it to his fist, and plunged it into the Dark Lord's helmet, piercing the left eye. Vader cried out, the death song of the butcher of Jedi, as Bruce collapsed, his blood and life draining out of him.

"Father, Mother, I have done it." he whispered.


End file.
